


Entertain Me

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is bored. Mind-numbingly bored. It only makes sense that it's Sasuke's job to help fix this, he is his boyfriend after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain Me

“I’m bored,” Naruto suddenly stated. Sasuke glanced up from the book he’d been reading to see his boyfriend sitting on the opposite side of the couch, head tossed back to hang over the top of the armrest, arms flopping in the same direction. His long legs were splayed across the couch to tangle with Sasuke’s own, who had taken up position against the other armrest.

With a sigh Sasuke turned back to his book. “Then find something to do,” he muttered.

Naruto groaned loudly and demonstratively. “I dunno what to doooo…”

“That sounds like a _you_ problem,” Sasuke said, not even bothering to look up from his book this time.

“You are my boyfriend, you should entertain me.”

“You are 26 years old Naruto, you really should be able to entertain yourself for one night,” Sasuke said, peeking over the edge of his book.

Naruto arched his back, hanging over the armrest with his whole body now, getting closer and closer to just falling off the couch altogether. “There’s nothing on TV, I don’t like books, and you don’t have any video games,” Naruto complained.

Sasuke went back to his book, ignoring Naruto completely. There was really no reasoning with the blond when he was in this mood. He just wanted attention, like a puppy. He’d find something to do, eventually. Boredom hadn't killed anyone just yet.

Sasuke got five more minutes of reading time before Naruto obviously couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sasuuuuke,” he whined, his toes digging into whatever part of Sasuke's legs they could reach, and Sasuke knew he could just give up already. He slammed the book shut with a little more force than he really needed and put it on the coffee table, turning his attention on the blond menace who was still hanging over the edge of the couch. His sweater had pulled up some, exposing a tan midriff and a swirl of a tattoo that Sasuke had gotten to know quite intimately. It was perfect for tracing along with his tongue.

“What do you want to do then?” he asked.

Naruto perked up immediately, bringing his body up from its bent position so he was sitting up again, a bright smile on his face. “I wanna go on a date!” he exclaimed. “And not some stuffy restaurant, I wanna go on a date, Naruto-style!”

Sasuke arched a black eyebrow at him. Naruto didn’t complain when Sasuke took him to fancy restaurants whenever the food came on the table. “So, what are we doing then?”

Being with Naruto had turned him into a complete softie. He didn’t have it in him to say no to Naruto, not when those big, blue eyes shone with joy like they did now.

Naruto’s face scrunched up as he obviously tried to come up with something. He rubbed his hair some, making it even messier than usual, which was a feat in its own.

“Oh, we could go eat ramen, and then see a movie. I really wanna see that new one, with that guy with the hair.” He gesticulated around his head, for some reason thinking Sasuke had any idea what he was talking about at all. He obviously had too much faith in him, because it made absolutely no sense.

“So, instead of staying at home, eating and watching a movie, we’re going to go out to eat and watch a movie? Your creativity just hit a new level,” Sasuke said, heavy on the sarcasm.

Naruto leaned over and lightly punched his shoulder. “Hey! It’s a good plan!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but when Naruto jumped out of the couch and extended a hand to pull him to his feet Sasuke willingly grabbed it.

An hour and half later they approached the movie theatre, having just had time for a quick shower and a change of clothes before they left, Naruto into baggy blue jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt with what Sasuke presumed was a band logo on the front. He had no idea what band it was though, and he really didn’t care either. Sasuke himself had dressed in plain black slacks and a V-neck sweater in a deep blue colour. They’d stopped by a small ramen place Naruto had apparently sniffed out the first day he had arrived in town for a quick dinner. The food had been surprisingly delicious, but Sasuke did not bother sharing that information, knowing they’d end up going there every single day.

Arriving at the movie theatre Naruto jumped over to buy their tickets. Sasuke would have paid, but he had no idea what they were watching, and he had already paid for dinner. And with the number of bowls of miso ramen Naruto had scarfed down it had been a surprisingly large bill for a ramen dinner. Not that Sasuke minded, he had enough, and he rather liked treating Naruto.

Naruto came back to him, waving the tickets in front of Sasuke. “C’mon, I want snacks!”

Naruto’s available hand closed around Sasuke’s, and he half dragged him through the theatre towards the concession stand. Sasuke tightened his fingers around Naruto’s, loving the feel of holding his hand. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that. They’d think he’d gotten soft or something. Which he hadn't. Nope, not at all.

Allowing Naruto to pick out whatever he wanted Sasuke stuck with a bottle of water. Naruto got the biggest popcorn they had, so it wasn’t like he couldn’t sneak a few pieces if he felt like it, at least not when Naruto also decided that Junior Mints and Twizzlers were crucial to buy as well.

Soon they found themselves inside the movie theatre, in the row the furthest back because according to Naruto it was the best one. Apart from the two of them there were only five other people in the movie theatre. A couple sitting a few rows down, and a group of three teens who had taken the middle of a row almost at the bottom, for some unfathomable reason. Who wanted to sit so far down?

Sneaking a few popcorns Sasuke nibbled on the salty snacks as the previews aired. He had no idea what any of the movies were, and didn’t really care. He’d never been much into movies, so he watched Naruto as much as he did the screen. Naruto was seriously into it, stuffing his face with chocolates, bouncing in his seat, nudging Sasuke whenever something happened in the trailer that he liked.

Sasuke shook his head with a sigh, settling in for two hours of being bored. Better him than Naruto.

Half an hour later and Sasuke was about ready to stick a rusty fork in his eye socket. The movie wasn't just boring, it was obnoxious and loud and so, so awful. Apparently it was a comedy, and the three teens in the theatre obviously found it hilarious. Sasuke hated it, and he suddenly realised why there weren’t more people in the room, they’d all had the common sense to stay away from this atrocity.

Casting a glance over at Naruto he saw his boyfriend with a half-eaten Twizzler hanging from his mouth, sucking gently on the end of it as he watched the screen. His enthusiasm had passed as he too realised that the movie was utter shit.

That Twizzler was giving Sasuke ideas though… He cast a glance down at the teens, noting that they were still captivated by the piece of shit masquerading as a movie. The other couple were busy making out. No one would see anything.

Casting a glance over at his boyfriend, noting how those plump lips pursed so deliciously around that red piece of candy Sasuke leaned in, kissing Naruto’s cheek. Naruto turned towards him, and with the candy still in his mouth he kissed Sasuke. The artificial fruity taste that coated Naruto’s lips was sickly sweet and Sasuke soon pulled away. Naruto was smiling softly at him as he pulled more candy into his mouth, obviously not suspecting the idea that had started to form in Sasuke’s mind.

As Naruto turned back to the movie Sasuke quietly moved out of his seat, sliding to the floor. It took Naruto a moment to realise, but when he peered down and saw Sasuke crouching between his knees his eyes widened, the Twizzler he had been chewing on falling from his mouth to land in his lap. Sasuke placed a hand on either knee and smirked at his boyfriend as he nudged them apart enough that he could settle more firmly between them.

Slowly he slid his hands up Naruto’s thighs. The muscle twitched underneath his palm, and Naruto kept staring, like he was completely shell shocked. Sasuke lifted a finger to his lips in the universal “stay quiet” signal and leaned in, running his tongue across the crotch of Naruto’s jeans. He heard a surprised sound from above him, and tilted his head back, looking up at Naruto, grin on his face.

“What are you doing?” Naruto whispered.

“I was bored. And as my boyfriend it’s your job to entertain me. Now, watch your movie,” Sasuke whispered back, picked up the fallen piece of candy and stuck it in Naruto's mouth before going back to spreading his hands along Naruto's legs. Naruto squirmed in his seat a little, like he couldn't decide on whether to push Sasuke away or pull him closer. Sasuke made the decision for him.

His fingers brushed against the inside of Naruto’s thighs firmly, and then moved up to his hip bones, and then finally across the steadily-growing bulge in Naruto’s pants. Sasuke smirked to himself. This was a lot more fun than some shitty movie.

He quickly opened the fly of Naruto’s jeans, and dragged them down Naruto’s hips just far enough that he could get to what he wanted. Naruto was hard by now, his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers. Sasuke pulled down those as well, freeing the prize inside. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Naruto, but ignored it in favour for leaning in and licking across the head, tasting the bead of precum that decorated it. The taste was bitter and salty, and so much better than the candy Naruto had been stuffing himself with.

Sasuke felt fingers slid into his hair, tilting his head back. Blue eyes looked down on him, surprise gone for a wary look.

“What if anyone sees?” he said quietly.

“Let them.”

Naruto sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, pearly whites biting down on it for a moment before he seemed to make a decision. He relaxed into the seat, hands curled around the armrests, lips quirking into a smile. Sasuke knew it wouldn't take long to talk Naruto into this, the blond never could say no to a blow job. Or a hand job. Or anything else sexual. They had that in common.

His fingers danced across hips until he could grab the elastic of the boxers, and quickly pull them down, hooking them underneath cock and balls. Naruto was hard, the head of his cock a delicious red, painted with the wetness of precum.

Leaning in, cheek against thigh Sasuke just lightly ran his tongue against the side of the erection, taking in the taste and texture and scent. Naruto was velvety underneath him, warm and musky and salty.

A rambunctious laughter from the group of teens had Naruto tense, probably because it made him suddenly very aware of where they were, and how easy it would be for someone to catch them in the act. Sasuke didn't care. He wanted Naruto, needed Naruto, and other people could just go to hell.

Gently wrapping his right thumb and index finger around the base of Naruto he steadied the cock and he moved up, gently placing a kiss on the head, widening his lips just enough for the flared head to push inside his mouth. Slowly he took the entire length into his mouth, concentrating to ignore his gag reflex so he could go on until he felt soft curls brush against the tip of his nose. He swallowed around the head pressing against his throat and then, achingly slow pulled back, adding suction for good measure.

Naruto’s hands flew away from the armrests, fingers burying themselves in Sasuke’s hair. For a moment it looked like he could decide on whether to pull Sasuke away or push him down again, but then the grip loosened just enough to caress and allow Sasuke to do whatever he wanted. Sasuke grinned around the cock, his tongue teasing against the flesh it could reach.

He loved doing this to Naruto, loved to see him crumble because of him, loved to see him flush and panting and desperate to come. He’d have to do this more thoroughly at some point, tie Naruto down and tease him for hours, holding him on the brink of orgasm until he was begging for mercy.

The thought, combined with the taste and feel of a cock in his mouth made Sasuke shiver. He snuck a hand down and palmed his own erection, trying to calm the erection straining against his pants, desperate for some attention.

Not now though, they could keep on playing when they got home. Now Sasuke just wanted to play with Naruto until he came deep down his throat, filling him with his cum.

Sasuke moved the hand away from himself and to Naruto’s balls, cupping them and gently rolling them. Naruto’s hips shot up a little before he caught himself, easing back into the seat.

“Sasuke…” he muttered. Sasuke peered up through his long bangs and saw Naruto furrowing his lips more than ever. His eyes were hooded in lust, and his chest moved as he desperately tried to pull in enough air to calm himself. Sasuke loved unravelling his fox like this. He wanted him to lose control, wanted him to yell as he came, wanted him to bury his cock deep in Sasuke’s throat.

Sasuke had no idea when he’d turned into suck a nymphomaniac and exhibitionist, but being around Naruto just had this effect on him. He was horny all the time. Naruto was like an aphrodisiac, like a drug, and he needed another fix.

His tongue darted out, tracing along the ridge of Naruto’s hardness, flicking against the sensitive spot where head met shaft before gliding over the glans, dragging hard against the slit, bringing up another drop of precum to spread on his taste buds.

Soon he lost himself in the rhythm. Suck down on the length, tongue teasing, and a vague hint of teeth scraping along soft flesh as he moved back up. Naruto was trying to hold back the moans that rose in him, but was only moderately successful. The movie was loud enough that Sasuke didn't think anyone would actually hear him though, but if they were to peer to the backrow they’d see Naruto with his head thrown back, cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open as he panted, and the man he had been there with mysteriously vanished. It would take an idiot not to put two and two together.

“Sas, I’m gonna…” Naruto husked in warning. Sasuke ignored the nickname in favour of doubling his effort. One hand played with balls while his mouth quickly moved up and down a hard length. Then there was a sound almost like a sob wrenched from Naruto, and the fingers in Sasuke’s hair tightened, hips flying up as Naruto buried himself in Sasuke’s throat, ropes of cum shooting from his cock, warm and sticky. Sasuke swallowed it all down, not pulling off until Naruto started softening, completely spent. For now.

Sasuke eased back into his seat, wincing a bit at the pain in his knees from kneeling for too long. Casting a glance over at Naruto he saw his boyfriend tucking himself away. His cheeks were still blushing red, making his whisker marks even more prominent.

Naruto looked over at him, and Sasuke couldn’t help the smirk on his face. He loved seeing Naruto just after an orgasm, his movements sluggish and his eyes deliciously hooded still. His bottom lip was red and slightly swollen from the abuse it had sustained under Naruto’s teeth.

Naruto noticed his smirk, and soon Sasuke found himself pulled closer by a hand fisting in his shirt, and soft lips were on him, kissing him hard enough to bruise and catch his breath.

“Fucking hell, Sasuke, that was…” Naruto started, losing his words, opting instead of just leaning his forehead against Sasuke’s, trying to catch his breath.

“You are amazing, you know that right?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but when Naruto pulled an arm around his shoulder and tucked him close to his body as they settled to watch the last of a movie they had completely lost track off Sasuke allowed his smirk to fade into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this might just read like any ol' smutty one-shot, but actually, there's more to it. Some of you might know that I'm working on Unleashed, the sequel to Partners. In my first draft of Unleashed this right here was actually the third chapter. In rewrites and reworkings it was deemed not necessary for the plot, so I cut it out. I still liked it though, and figured it worked well enough as a one-shot with some minor tweaks. Agree? Disagree? (I guess this counts as a surprise gift for everyone that's read Partners! It does give a vague idea of how Naruto and Sasuke have been in the months since Partners ended. ;))


End file.
